thearcadeproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crysta Pfeffer
Crysta Pfeffer is the main contributer of TheArcadeProductions, and is a longtime friend of founder Mario Ardais. She has contributed many things and has supported TheArcadeProductions for quite some time now. Basic Information AGE: 18 POSITION: Main contributor STATUS: Active unless posted otherwise TIME SPENT ACTIVE: Off-and-on CONTRIBUTOR FROM: January 2015- Present day, 2015 Early Years to Contributing Career Pfeffer has been a close friend of channel founder and owner Mario Ardais since late 2009/early 2010. However, she had no prior knowledge of Ardais's internet career until early 2015. This was because Ardais shared his work with no one at the time, stating "nobody would like my videos anyway". She had most likely discovered TheArcadeProductions through a Sh*t People Say video that was uploaded by Ardais through Facebook, which was likely to be Sh*t Americans Say. At the time, Mario Ardais had stated in an interview with the now-defunct YouTube Weekly magazine that he wasn't planning on doing any more Sh*t People Say videos, stating that "the videos weren't getting off the ground and views were hard to come by". However, in a private conversation with Ardais, Pfeffer had reportedly been the first to know of a privately planned comeback for the series, which was leaked by Ardais a few weeks after he posted Sh*t Americans Say to Facebook, where it gained popularity. Pfeffer has been an active supporter for the Sh*t People Say series since Sh*t Pittsburgh Penguins Fans Say, which was Ardais's comeback video for the series. Ardais had told Pfeffer after the video was uploaded that he had plans to do a part 2 for Sh*t Americans Say. However, the video plans were scrapped in favor of other videos due to what Ardais called "a complete burnout". Pfeffer's main contributions include likes on videos, positive feedback, a few ideas, and even loaning one of her Boston Bruins jerseys to Ardais for the video Sh*t Boston Bruins Fans Say. Ardais had concluded that Pfeffer was the biggest fan of the series, and in another interview with YouTube Weekly, stated that "Crysta Pfeffer is the main reason why I've been doing Sh*t People Say videos. These videos wouldn't be possible if it weren't for her interest in them, and her positive feedback". Pfeffer's contributions and support earned her the nickname "The Contributor" by TheArcadeProductions team. They all agreed that the Sh*t People Say series was still active because of her support and feedback. On April 2nd, 2015, Ardais decided to make Sh*t Teenagers Say, with a little surprise. He was notified through Facebook that Pfeffer was celebrating her 18th birthday, and Ardais decided to give her a birthday shout out before the video began. One of Pfeffer's old Facebook posts was also in the video, as well as a segment where Ardais mentioned her name, as well as a few others, after he said in the video "I hate it when random people friend me on facebook." This was said as a joke, and wasn't meant to be taken personally. In a later interview shortly after the video, Ardais stated "because of Crysta's contributions and feedback, I decided to give back to her in the best way I could at the time." Current State and Future Contributions On May 24th, 2015, both Ardais and Pfeffer had graduated from Weld Central High School. Ardais said that he was uncertain about the future, and that he and Pfeffer might not be able to work together on TheArcadeProductions, mainly because of the possibility of busy schedules and time restrictions getting in the way of Pfeffer's ability to continue her contributions and Ardais's ability to produce any more content. Ardais later stated "I would love more than anything for Pfeffer to be a part of TheArcadeProductions team. Not just as a contributor, but as a video maker as well. I see a lot of potential in her, and if the time ever comes that she would like to do her own show on TheArcadeProductions, I would gladly accept her offer." Ardais also stated that he would try to contact Pfeffer about getting her own show as soon as possible. On June 4th, 2015, Pfeffer responded to Ardais's request and stated "That's an honor! But I'm not really an actress or into making videos but I really enjoy watching them!". Currently, Pfeffer is the only contributor who hasn't been in a video on TheArcadeProductions. Category:Contributors Category:Important People